


glass half-empty

by skuls



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Abduction Arc, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuls/pseuds/skuls
Summary: Based on the prompt "things you said when you were drunk"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: https://how-i-met-your-mulder.tumblr.com/post/156673961382/11

His glass is half empty, and he nudges it away with two fingers, resting his forehead in his hands. The files that he’s requested are scattered around the table - all the recent UFO sightings in the US. He’s trying to pick which one is worth checking out. The latest report blinks unfinished on his computer that he has shoved aside; he’s uninterested in it. 

Her voice comes out of nowhere: “Mulder.”

He lifts his head from his palms, head buzzing as he blinks blearily at her. “Scully, what’re you doing here?”

“I’m worried about you,” she says. “How much have you had?”

He wordlessly holds up the nearly-empty bottle for her to see. Off her disapproving look, he sets it down to the side. “I needed this,” he mutters. “A distraction… The case was a disappointment.”

“Because you didn’t find what you were looking for?” Scully asks. 

“That.” He nods with conviction. “And ‘cause you weren’t there.” 

Her face grows soft. “Mulder…” 

“I _know_ ,” he says firmly. “I know why you weren’t there, but Scully… Scully, you’re good. For these cases. The X-Files. You’re the reason my solve rate went up, Scully. ‘S important, you know.” 

“You’ve solved cases without me before,” she says quietly, sitting across from him. “When the X-Files were closed…”

“Yeah, but you still helped, Scully.” He tugs at her hand to make sure she is paying attention. “I need you… your help. In a lot of things.”

She smiles smally, knowingly. “You do okay without me.”

“I _don’t_ ,” he says, because it’s urgent she understands that. “I _need_ you.”

“No, you don’t,” she says like the idea is ridiculous, inane. “You’re sweet, though.”

He frowns at her. “You always have to… argue, Scully.” He takes another drink from the half full/empty glass on the table. “You never believe me,” he accuses. 

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I believe you?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Then I believe you,” she whispers, squeezing his arm.

He smiles. “That’s good,” he tells her, tugging her other hand again. “Want a drink? We should celebrate you finally believing me.”

“I want you to get some sleep.” She nudges at his shoulder until he turns vertically on the couch. 

“You’re a spoilsport,” he slurs as he pulls the blanket over him.

“We’ll do it another time, okay? It’s 3 in the morning; you need to get some sleep. Your work will still be here tomorrow.”

He buries his face in the side of the pillow. “It’s important work,” he tells the side of the pillow.

“I know it is,” she says, brushing hair from his face.

“I don’t want to sleep,” he says softly. “Nightmares.” 

Her fingers move at his hairline. “You need sleep, Mulder. Maybe you won’t have any nightmares tonight.”

He tugs at her hand, gripping it tightly so she won’t disappear. “I miss you,” he murmurs. “I’m going to find you… Scully. I promise, okay?”

Her voice turns and twists and fades into background noise and then nothing at all, and he thinks she lets go of his hand.

In the morning, he wakes up with a headache and she is still gone. He groans a little as he sits up, rubs his pounding temples, returns his attention to the papers and pictures spread over the coffee table. It is important work, the most important he’s had in a long time.

He pulls her cross out from underneath her shirt and closes his hand over it. Scully is one month gone. He’s going to find her.


End file.
